<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crushes and Burgers by HalfAverageWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298625">Crushes and Burgers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter'>HalfAverageWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri takes Byleth out to get something to eat. Where better to take her than a burger restaurant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crushes and Burgers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri never found a lot of things that would keep him from his class rep duties. He was always busy helping the students in his class, helping teachers with carrying things or handing out work. But when it came to one of the students in his class he couldn’t help but freeze and look from the corners. The dark blue hair flowing down her back and shoulders with her blue eyes matching. The way her form swayed from side to side as she kept her books to her chest as she talked with Professor Hanneman. </p>
<p>“Hey, Dimitri, who you looking at?” A sudden voice spoke from behind.</p>
<p>Dimitri jumped as he looked around to see Sylvain with his hand on his hip and grinning like an idiot.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s you, Sylvain. I’m not looking at anyone, you should know by now that sneaking up on people is frowned upon,” Dimitri said crossing his arms with a displeased look.</p>
<p>Sylvain only laughed as he scratched the back of his head. “Well, it’s a habit I can’t really shake. Seriously though, you were staring at Byleth weren’t you?”</p>
<p>Dimitri couldn’t hide the sudden blush on his face as he stammered to answer. “N...No! You’ve got it all wrong.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t good at lying, boar. We’ve noticed you looking at her for weeks now.”</p>
<p>Dimitri and Sylvain looked to the newcomer as Felix walked up to them with a dull look on his face.</p>
<p>“If you noticed for weeks why are you now mentioning it?” Dimitri asked as he let the boar nickname Felix gave him slide for now.</p>
<p>Felix placed his finger on his chin in thought. “We made a bet to see how long it would take for you to finally ask her out. Sylvian thought you’d have done it by now.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I thought we said we wouldn’t talk about the bet?” Sylvain said crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“You already lost the bet, Sylvain. You said Dimitri would have asked her out by the second week. Yet he is still here just stalking her.”</p>
<p>“It’s not stalking!” Dimitri said raising his voice before shrinking a little as he noticed the unwanted attention from students passing by.</p>
<p>Sylvain could only laugh. “Just go and ask her out, Dimitri. You’re the class rep. If you can use a charming aura as you do with your class rep duties then you can easily ask a girl out.”</p>
<p>Dimitri sighed as he turned back to see Byleth finish her conversation with a cute nod to the teacher before walking off to the classroom. “She isn’t like any other girl though. You should know what I mean by the number of girls you’ve asked out, Sylvain.”</p>
<p>Sylvain became flustered from the comment as he shook his head. “Hey now, that isn’t fair. Besides, how do you know I won’t try to ask her out?”</p>
<p>“Because she isn’t your type and you damn well know she’ll say no,” Felix noted as he looked to Sylvain.</p>
<p>“That’s a bit brutal. You’re right though, and that’s why you need to get your act together Dimitri,” Sylvain said looking back to Dimitri who was heavy in thought.</p>
<p>Dimitri had his head down thinking hard on the situation. “What if she says no?”</p>
<p>Felix rolled his eyes. “Then you won’t have to keep stalking her knowing that your love is one sided. Class starts soon but you better start making a move soon.”</p>
<p>Sylvain and Felix took their leave from Dimitri leaving him pondering for a moment. He let out a long sigh before starting to make his own way to class. If only asking a girl you had a crush on was as easy as being a class rep.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The end of the day came swiftly. The bell rang out and the rush of students entering the hall began. Byleth remained seated as she watched them all. Some other students remained as she worked on cleaning her desk. She wasn’t in any hurry, she never had many plans after school apart from the odd occasion where she was invited to spend some time with her friends.</p>
<p>“Hey, Byleth. You doing anything after school? Mercedes and I were going to go shopping for some sweets!” Annette said as Byleth looked to the cheery girl with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, Annette. Probably not today, I’ve got some school work to do back at home,” Byleth replied with a sad smile.</p>
<p>“Aww, okay. We should still plan to do something on the weekend though. I know Hilda was talking about going to the water park.”</p>
<p>Byleth raised her eyebrow before chuckling a little. “Hilda does seem to come up with some wild ideas. I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>Annette smiled with a giggle before waving her goodbye and setting off with Mercedes. The rush had calmed down and now Byleth saw her opportunity to finally make her way out of class. However, she was suddenly stopped as the tall class rep appeared at the door.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Byleth. Um, sorry to get in your way,” Dimitri said with a slight stutter.</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head smiling shyly. “It’s okay, I should have been looking where I was going.”</p>
<p>“No, no. I think in this sort of case it’s you who has the right of way,” Dimitri said wanting to take the blame.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there is really a right of way when it comes to classrooms,” Byleth said tilting her head.</p>
<p>Dimitri chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I suppose you have a point. Actually, I was wanting to see you before you go.”</p>
<p>“You wanted to see me?” Byleth asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Uh yes, I was wanting to see if you’d like to go and get something to eat with me? If you were free to do so that is.”</p>
<p>Byleth was unsure of what to say. Apart from the likes of Hilda, Mercedes and Annette, no guy had ever asked her out like this. She didn’t think she had that much of a close relationship to be with the likes of the class rep either.</p>
<p>“I’m free it’s just that I didn’t really expect to get such a request is all,” Byleth said shuffling on the spot as she pondered.</p>
<p>Dimitri frowned a little. “Oh, I see. I apologise if I made you uncomfortable with the request…”</p>
<p>“No! I mean…No you didn’t make me uncomfortable at all. Um, I’d be happy to go and get something to eat with you. Did you have a place in mind?” Byleth said offering a slight smile.</p>
<p>Dimitri couldn’t hold back a blush as he saw the smile he admired so much. “I was thinking maybe that new burger place that opened. I heard they make really good burgers and the fries are crispy.”</p>
<p>Dimitri could have sword he heard multiple facepalms somewhere but chose to ignore it for now as he waited for Byleth’s response.</p>
<p>“I have actually been meaning to go there. Sure I’ll just text my dad and let him know,” Byleth said as she got out her phone.</p>
<p>“Great! I’ll meet you at the school gates?” Dimitri had a wide smile on his face.</p>
<p>Byleth nodded as she began to text her father. Deep down she was quite excited and although it didn’t show on her face she was feeling it herself for sure.</p>
<p>Dimitri made his way to the entrance of the school while having a mini celebration in his head from finally asking Byleth out. Was it the thought of Sylvain taking her away from him or the idea in itself that Byleth would be put off from anyone else if Sylvain had approached? Dimitri shivered at the ‘what if’ scenarios but he knew that in the here and now he was preparing to finally spend some time with Byleth.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The walk to the burger restaurant was considerably quiet between the two. Idle chatter about how the day went for each of them, the chatter that would end in nervous laughs and awkward silence. Dimitri wanted to say more to Byleth but he hadn’t thought through what he really wanted to say. After all, the decision for this whole thing was a kneejerk reaction to Sylvain’s empty threat of taking Byleth away from him and the pressure from Felix. </p>
<p>“So, have you been to this place yet?” Byleth asked taking Dimitri out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“I haven’t actually. I know Sylvain and Ingrid have and they both recommended it with high praise. Especially Ingrid who I trust far more than Sylvain when it comes to food,” Dimitri replied with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“You do have an interesting friend group. Have you known them for long?” Byleth asked looking up at Dimitri.</p>
<p>“Ever since we were kids actually. Same school and we do tend to get into the same classes a lot of the time. They can be very unique from time to time but I enjoy their company,” Dimitri said with a smile.</p>
<p>Byleth nodded as the burger restaurant came into view. The large sign reading ‘Fodlan Burger and Fries’ was lit up above the building as they approached.</p>
<p>Upon entering into the establishment it was filled with various other students from other schools and the mix of adults as well. Dimitri and Byleth stayed side by side as they approached the line to order. </p>
<p>Dimitri got out his wallet looking to Byleth. “This’ll be on me, order whatever you like.”</p>
<p>“I can’t let you do that. Here I have some money on me,” Byleth said reaching for her bag but was stopped by Dimitri gently laying his hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I insist. So, what would you like?” Dimitri said as he took his hand quickly off her shoulder and looked up at the menu.</p>
<p>Byleth was still unsure about letting Dimitri pay for both meals but she wasn’t about to try and negotiate it while standing in line with a bunch of people. </p>
<p>“The cheeseburger meal sounds nice. And just a raspberry drink please.”</p>
<p>Dimitri nodded as their turn came up.</p>
<p>“What can I get for you two?” The employee asked.</p>
<p>“Two cheeseburger meals and two raspberry drinks please,” Dimitri said as he took out the required amount of money.</p>
<p>With their order made they went and found a table to sit at. Byleth placed her bag at her feet as she brought her hands together and placed them on her lap. Dimitri on the other side had casually taken out his phone before looking up at Byleth with a smile.</p>
<p>“You hang out with Annette and Mercedes right?” </p>
<p>Byleth nodded. “From time to time I do. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing. Just that Hilda is inviting some people to the water park on the weekend. Mercedes and Annette are going so I was curious if you were going.”</p>
<p> “Oh that. I’m not sure If I am going or not. I’ve never really been an active person,” Byleth said softly as she looked down at her folded hands.</p>
<p>Dimitri tilted his head a little but he smiled nonetheless. “You should go. I’ll be there as well and so will some others. It’ll be fun.”</p>
<p>Byleth pondered as she looked up at Dimitri. His smile was genuine, it was warm and almost glowed as Byleth felt her heart beat a little faster. </p>
<p>“Well, I might be able to go. I’ll see what my father says.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay. If you can’t go then I’m sure we can plan something for another time,” Dimitri said as the food was placed down on the table.</p>
<p>Byleth was still staring at Dimitri as he began to eat away at his meal. It was deep down but she did have some feelings for the class rep since meeting him. She had never been interested in romance or crushes nothing believing anyone would want her in their life. </p>
<p>“Are you not hungry, Byleth?” Dimitri asked a little concerned.</p>
<p>Byleth jumped a little before shaking her head. “Oh um, sorry. I was just lost in thought.”</p>
<p>Dimitri nodded as he watched Byleth start to eat. He hoped he hadn’t been too forward with her. He knew that she wasn’t very social but it’s what he liked about her. How she was a tough thinker, silent, calm but kind as well. Dimitri couldn’t help but blush again causing him to eat his meal to distract him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They soon finished their meals walking out of the establishment with full bellies and satisfied looks on their faces from enjoying a good meal.</p>
<p>“I must say that was one of the best burgers I’ve ever had,” Dimitri said stretching his arms around.</p>
<p>“Agreed, I’m going to have to tell my father to come here when he gets the chance. He loves a good burger every now and then.”</p>
<p>Dmitri laughed and it caused Byleth to giggle. Dimitri swore he had never heard a cuter laugh from someone in all his life. Byleth looked up at Dimitri with a soft smile as they walked to the traffic lights.</p>
<p>“Hey, mind if we exchange numbers?” Dimitri asked quickly as he took out his phone.</p>
<p>Byleth nodded taking out her phone allowing them to exchange numbers. She put her phone away before looking back up at Dimitri.</p>
<p>“Thank you again for inviting me out, Dimitri. I’ll be sure to repay you for paying for my meal,” Byleth said clutching her bag with both hands.</p>
<p>Dimitri shook his head returning the smile. “You honestly don’t have to. But if it’s okay with you I wouldn’t mind doing this again some time.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Byleth said before seeing the light turn green.</p>
<p>Dimitri glanced to the light before looking back to Byleth. “I guess I’ll see you later?” </p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll see you on the weekend,” Byleth said with a wave before rushing off before the light would turn red</p>
<p>Dmitri waved back as he watched Byleth runoff. He was about to start walking himself before replaying what she had said.</p>
<p>“Wait, did she say this weekend?” Dimitri asked himself out loud.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter with anticipation knowing that the next time he would see Byleth would be sooner than expected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>